oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth/Strategies
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a powerful boss capable of hitting up to 46 with his melee attacks, 30 with his magic attacks, and 49 with a prayer-draining special attack that he occasionally uses against players who use protect from melee. His bodyguards attack from all three sides of the combat triangle: Balfrug Kreeyath uses accurate magic attacks, Zakl'n Gritch uses accurate ranged attacks, and Tstanon Karlak uses inaccurate melee attacks. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a Greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any Greater Demon Slayer Task, and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a Black mask, if they have a Greater Demon Slayer Task. Killcount The 40 Zamorak followers killcount is quite easy to achieve, though it will take longer than Bandos. There are several tips to get a quick killcount: *Main room: The place north and east of the rope are decent spots to gain killcount. Near the rope, Werewolves, Goraks, Icefiends, Imps and Bloodvelds fight the Spiritual warriors and mages. They deal a good amount of damage onto each other, so you can get the blow at the last moment to gain the kill. *North of the rope is where Bandos and Zamorakian followers fight each other. Hobgoblins, Ogres and Goblins fight the Hellhounds, Vampyres and Werewolves and the Hobgoblins are quite durable for their combat level, and this should be taken note of when killing Zamorak followers. *In the Zamorak portion of the dungeon, players may kill the Imps and Spiritual mages (83 Slayer), as they have low defense and hitpoints. Spiritual mages may also supply Dragon boots, which may turn a profit if the trip does not go as planned. Recommended gear Depending on how you plan to fight him and what you use, here are some suggestions when fighting him. If you are in a group of 2-4 people, use Saradomin brews and Super restores. If higher then 4 people, use Prayer potions, the best melee potions avaliable, and Rocktails. Remember to bring your antipoison! Magic defence tank When using this setup, you will be using Protect from Melee to block his powerful melee attacks. You should choose gear to maximize your magical defence. Be aware that K'ril will occasionally use his powerful special attack that smites you for one half of the damage done and may hit up to 49, draining 25 prayer points. You should keep prayer points high to prevent it from dropping. Watch for Zakl'n Gritch's attacks as you will have a noticeable drop in your ranged defense, meaning he will hit more often. Melee defence tank With this setup, you will pray Protect from Magic and wear armor to maximize your melee defence. This is not recommended for players under 90 defence, because K'ril will be too accurate and deal too much damage. This method has the benefit of avoiding K'ril's dangerous special attack. Melee attacker This setup focuses solely on damage per second, and it is recommended for melee users who are not going to tank. You should use Protect from Magic because Balfrug Kreeyath uses accurate magic attacks which will nearly always hit against your melee armor. Ranged setup A ranged player can tank nearly as well as a melee player at K'ril Tsutsaroth due to the high magic defence of ranged armor. The player must use protect from melee to prevent K'ril's powerful melee attacks from ripping through the weak melee defence of ranged armour. The player will gain moderate range and magic defence, making Zakl'n Gritch and Balfrug Kreeyath from damaging you as often. Players may also use Void range equipment instead to take advantage of the 10% accuracy and damage bonus from the set. However, this will result in less kills per trip due to the low defence of Void Knight equipment.